Too many DECT headset users concentrated in offices or call centers create density problems, and the density problems increase as time goes. Different solutions have been proposed to solve the problem, such as dual mode headset shifting between Bluetooth and DECT. Other solutions are combining corded mode and wireless mode between the headset and the headset base or pc. When the user is sitting at his pc, he plugs his headset into the corded mode. When he moves away, he unplugs the headset, whereby the headset switches to operate in the wireless mode.